Many restaurants, banquet halls, outdoor places are provided with buffet service, and among the devices for buffet service there is a buffet vehicle, which is also known as buffet carriage, and can satisfy the requirement for free planning of the dining place and dining style of the buffet. Buffet car has the function of carrying and transferring food, dishes, and the like, and cooking on the spot, so it is one of the indispensable equipments for a hotel banquet hall.
Since the buffet vehicle should be stored after the dinner is finished, a collapsible table mechanism is provided in the industry to save space, as shown in FIG. 1, this type of mechanism includes a table top 10, a pallet 20 and a plurality of support feet 30. In this mechanism, the support feet 30 includes a plurality of unit levers 301, the unit levers 301 are pivotally connected with each other, and the pallet 20 is connected among the unit levers 301. The feet 30 support and fix the table top 10 in the unfolded state, and they are stored between two parts of the table 10 in the folded state. This mechanism can be folded and unfolded by means of the pair of unit levers 301 rotating in the vertical plane relative to each other. Because the buffet vehicle's feet 30 are used to support the table top 10 and the items thereon in its unfolding state, at this time the unit lever 301 bears a lot of pressure and is vulnerable to be automatically folded or other misoperation caused by gravity and pressure. Therefore, the mechanism needs to be unfolded or folded by means of the pallet 20, the trigger part and in particular a firm locking member. Accordingly the above said table mechanism has redundant members and a complex structure, so the materials and processing cost of the buffet vehicle is greatly increased, meanwhile the complex structure also increases the difficulty and time for folding and unfolding.